Hyuuga Sakura: Enter Yu Yu Hakusho
by Sakura Haruno554
Summary: Huuyga Sakura: young prodigy of the hyuuga clan, outcast by both her clan and her village. while battling Haku of the mist she is pulled into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. First fic please do not flame. Sakura OOC-ness. rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disc: I do not own naruto!

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha,"

The sound of someone training broke the silence of the early morning on the Hyuuga estate.

"Sakura-Chan, its 6 a.m. what are you doing training this early. The academy doesn't start for another three hours" 'yawn' a timid voice said from the edge of the training field.

"Gomen, Hinata-Sama, but I couldn't sleep" Sakura said turning to Hinata and bowing in respect.

Unlike other Hyuuga's Sakura was different, she didn't have brown hair like so many of the Hyuuga do, no she had cherry blossom pink hair, hence why her name is 'Sakura', and because of this trait she is shunned by most of the other adults.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Hinata-Sama', Hinata or Hinata-chan is just fine." Hinata said.

"But that is disrespectful, I can not." Sakura said with an emotionless face.

Unlike Hinata, who belonged to the main house, Sakura belonged to the branch house and like the other branch members she hated the main house but unlike some she didn't hate Hinata and made it her goal to always protect her.

"Ok, let's get ready for the academy; I can't wait to find out whose team we're on." Hinata said beaming.

"As long as I'm on the same team as you I'm happy." Sakura said with the same emotionless face.

'An hour later'

Hinata and Sakura walked towards the academy building, as they passed the flower shop, Ino came out.

"I-Ino-chan, g-good m-morning." Hinata said stuttering.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan" Ino said beaming.

"Hn" was all Sakura said, causing a vein to throb on Ino's forehead.

"God, that's all you ever say, can't you say something else for once." Ino exclaimed.

"Aa"

"Ugh, that's the same thing" Ino yelled.

"Shut up and move, Ino-pig or we'll be late" Sakura said annoyed at how loud Ino was being.

Putting the matter aside for now all three continued walking to the academy, when they arrived in class, Ino ran towards her crush, Sasuke, pushing another blond to the ground to get to him.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in concern.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun is it ok with you if I sit next to you." Ino said blushing, though Sasuke just closed his eyes.

"No way, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, I was here first." A girl with purple hair screeched.

"No way, Ami, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." A red head said and before long just about every girl was screeching about who sits next to Sasuke.

'Thud'

Everyone turned to see Naruto squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke, both glaring at each other.

"NARUTO, get away from Sasuke-kun." Ino screeched.

'What so great about him any way' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke.

"No way really" a boy in front of Naruto said leaning back, bumping Naruto.

"Oops, sorry about...." the boy said before cutting off.

When Naruto was bumped, he fell forward smashing he lips onto Sasukes. All the fan girls stood their shocked, Hinata covered her eyes not wanting to see and Sakura just sat there with her eyes closed. Both Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart coughing and spitting.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you"

"Not if I kill you first."

"Na-ru-to" Ino growled cracking her knuckles.

"W-wait, it was an accident" Naruto said backing away.

-Five minutes later-

Naruto sat at his desk covered in lumps and bruises, Iruka walked into the class holding a clipboard.

"Ok lets get started, Team 1......Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto looked up after hearing his name.

"Hyuuga Sakura..."

Sakura opened her pearl coloured eyes and turned her head to look at Hinata, who looked like she'd pass out any minute.

"And Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Team 8, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba groaned loudly about being on the same team as Sasuke, Sasuke sighed in relief and Shino stayed silent.

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

Ino felt like banning her head off her desk, Shikamaru was too lazy to care and Chouji continued to stuff his face.

"All the teams are assigned and there's no changing, have lunch and then wait for your jounin sensei, class dismissed." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.

-An hour later-

"Ugh, where is he, all the other genin left with their senseis." Naruto whined.

"D-don't w-worry N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm sure h-he'll b-be here s-soon" Hinata stuttered blushing madly.

"Hn" Sakura said.

"Huh, Sakura-chan, you just sounded like Sasuke-teme." Naruto Said.

"Don't you dare compare me to him" Sakura hissed at Naruto.

Naruto gulped as the room seem to get cold all of a sudden.

"Sakura-chan, your nothing like Uchiha-san, your better than him, your smarter and stronger." Hinata said softly and room returned to normal.

'Poof'

"Yo, I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your jounin sensei." Kakashi said while reading a small orange book.

"Your late" Sakura said in an icy tone, causing Kakashi to shudder.

"We'll meet you on the roof." Kakashi said before he poofed away.

-On the roof-

"Now that we're all here, let's start the introductions', I'll go first. As you already know my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling, hobbies... I have lots of hobbies, and dream...I never really thought about." Kakashi said.

'All we really learned was his name' all three thought sweat-dropping.

"Ok, blondy, you first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen and training, I hate Sasuke-teme, my hobby, pranks I guess and my dream is to be Hokage." Naruto said grinning while fiddling with his forehead protector.

'Well, he's got quite a goal.' Kakashi thought before turning to Hinata. "Alright your turn."

"Hai, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like spending time with my friends and training, I don't like people judging others and people picking on others, my hobby, making medicine and my dream is to prove to the main family that I am strong and to change the laws of the Hyuuga's so no one has to suffer because of what family their born into." Hinata said without stuttering once, next to her Sakura smiled warmly at the determination she saw in Hinata.

'So she wants to change the way the Hyuuga clan works, who knows, she might actually do it.' Kakashi thought smiling under his mask. "Ok, last one."

"Hn, my name is Hyuuga Sakura, my likes are, training, meditating, and spending time with my friends, my dislikes are, people who are arrogant and power hungry, and everyone in the main family but Hinata-sama, my hobby, reading I guess, and my dream is to always protect Hinata-sama." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Huh, you're a Hyuuga, Sakura, does that mean you're related to Hinata." Naruto said scratching his head.

"No Naruto, just because we share the same family name doesn't mean we're related, I am of the branch family, where as Hinata-sama is from the main family." Sakura explained coldly.

'Oh, Sakura-chan." Hinata thought sadly.

'Interesting, it's just as Hokage-sama said.' Kakashi thought looking at the pink haired Hyuuga.

Flashback.

"Here are the names of your new team." The Hokage said handing Kakashi the sheet with the names of the genin in team 7.

"Hm, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container, I see, you put him on my team, so I could keep an eye on him, right." Kakashi said looking up from the sheet.

"Hai, I want you to keep the Kyuubi under control, and I also want you to keep an eye on another in your team, Hyuuga Sakura." The Hokage said folding his hand in front of his face.

"A Hyuuga." Kakashi said interested.

"Hai, she's from the branch family and you know how hard it is to be a part of that branch, she's also very different from the other Hyuuga's, her appearance is unusual for a Hyuuga; she has bright pink hair and very pale skin. I want you to keep an eye on her and show her what it's like to have a family, seeing as she lost both her parents when she was very young." The Hokage said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

End of Flashback.

"Alright everyone, come to training ground four tomorrow, oh, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said before leaving.

* * *

TBC

hope you liked this chapter

please read and review

Constructive critisism and ideas welcome

Sakura Haruno554 xx


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm going to skip the bell test, for those who don't know what happens, why are you even reading this, watch the anime first. Oh, I forgot to mention in the first chapter Sakura and the other genin are sixteen instead of twelve, the reason I made them sixteen is so there age match the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

"This is Kakashi, do you have the target in sight,"

"This is Sakura; I have the target in sight, ready to proceed when given the order."

"T-this is H-Hinata; in position."

"This Naruto; ready when you are. BELIEVE IT."

"Baka, don't shout into the mic, are you trying to make my ears bleed."

"Gomen, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, on my signal, grab the target, ready."

"Hai." All three said.

"Now."

Naruto jumped out from a bush and tackled a cat to the ground, the cat then began to scratch and bite his face.

"The target has been restrained." Sakura said into the mic.

"Well done, have you verified the target, does he have a red bow on its right ear." Kakashi said through the mic.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Good job everyone, mission complete; now let's head for the Hokage tower." Kakashi said.

"Ah, stupid cat, quit scratching me." Naruto said trying to pull the cat off his face.

"Baka."

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata watched as the cat they just returned is cashed by its owner, all the while Naruto snickered.

"I see why it ran away." Hinata whispered to Sakura, who just smirked.

"Good work team 7, that's another D-rank mission under your belt, now for your next mission; you need to babysit a nobles son, then weed the academy gardens, then-" "No, no way, those missions are lame, I want a real mission." Naruto shouted cutting the Hokage off.

"Baka, your just out of the academy, D-rank missions are what all new genin do." Iruka said.

"Actually, I have a C-rank mission here, I think I'll give it to team 7." The Hokage said flicking through the papers on his desk.

"We'll do it, so what's the mission, rescue a princess." Naruto said exited, making Sakura roll her pearl colour eyes.

"Send him in." The Hokage said smirking.

Iruka walked over to the door and let in an old man, who was drinking Sake, this made Sakura wrinkle her nose in disgust and glare at the man.

"They're my protection, their just a bunch of bratty teens, I bet the shrimp couldn't even fight a cold." The man slurred.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata and realised the man was referring to him, out of anger he went to rush forward, when Sakura tripped him.

"Baka, we don't attack clients." Sakura hissed down at him, making him cower.

"This Tazuna, he's your client, he's a bridge builder from a small village in the mist, and your mission is to protect him on his way back home." The Hokage said.

"Alright team, head home and pack, we'll be leaving in the morning." Kakashi said dismissing his team.

After packing, Sakura went out to train with Hinata's cousin, Neji, who was a part of the branch family like Sakura.

"Let's call it a day; it's starting to get dark." Neji said while catching his breath.

"Ok, Neji-san." Sakura said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"So you and your team have your first C rank mission, right." Neji said as they walked back the Hyuuga estate.

"Hai, we're to protect some drunken bridge builder." Sakura said with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Just try not to do anything rash, ok." Neji said placing a hand on her head.

"I know, good night Neji-san." Sakura said bowing to him before entering her room to get some sleep.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Neji said heading towards his room.

The next morning Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna waited at the gate for Kakashi to show, Naruto constantly whining about how he was always late and that he better get here soon.

'_Poof'_

"Yo, sorry I'm late; I was helping this old lady across the street." Kakashi said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Liar" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, all a while Sakura sent Kakashi a death glare, Kakashi shivered at the glare.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's get going." Kakashi said taking the lead, heading out the gate and down the trail.

Not long after they left the safety of the village, they were attacked by the mist brothers (A.N. if I got there name wrong please tell me.), who were quickly taken care of by Sakura, who was in a very bad mood after waiting so long for Kakashi to show at the gate and listening to Naruto whine. After that they got Tazuna to spill his guts and tell them the truth about the mission, and then they were suckered into finishing the mission by Tazuna.

After disembarking the boat that took them safely across the water, they continued to head toward Tazuna's village. Then out of nowhere Naruto tossed a kunai into a bush.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked in a bored tone.

"I thought I saw something, I thought it might be a ninja." Naruto said walking over to the bush and pulling back the branches. There at the base of the tree sat a terrified white rabbit, Naruto's kunai pinned just above its head.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Mr. Rabbit; I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto rambled clutching the snowy rabbit to his chest, nearly suffocating it.

'That's strange; rabbits don't turn white at this time of the year, unless they're breed in captivity.' Sakura thought, her eyes narrowed on the rabbit. Suddenly a low whistling pierced the air and both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened.

"GET DOWN." Sakura yelled tackling both Tazuna and Hinata to the ground, just as a huge sword came flying through the air and pinning to a tree.

When they looked up, they saw a man standing on the hilt of the sword, he was wearing shinobi sandals, cameo pants, he wore a mist shinobi forehead protector to the side of his head and had bandages wrapped around his nose and mouth.

"Momochi Zabuza, rouge ninja of the mist village." Kakashi said stepping in front of Tazuna and the others.

"Hatake Kakashi, copy ninja of the leaf, heh, you've got yourself one sharp genin there, I wasn't expecting her to sense my attack." Zabuza said staring intently at Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto, Hinata protect Tazuna, I'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi said lifting up his forehead protector that covered his left eye.

"But sensei- "No buts, this opponent is too strong for you, protect Tazuna, that's an order." Kakashi said cutting Naruto off.

Getting into position, Sakura and Hinata both activated there Byakugan scanning the area for any hidden threats, whilst scanning the area, Sakura spotted a ninja hidden in a tree six meters from her.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's a ninja hiding in a tree six meters from me, I think he might be working with Zabuza." She said keeping her eyes locked his position.

"Go after him." Kakashi said while countering Zabuza's attacks.

With that said, Sakura took off towards where the ninja was hidden, releasing he had been caught; he took off further into the forest, until they came to a clearing.

"You may have been able to fool others, but you won't fool my eyes, you're working with Zabuza, aren't you." Sakura all but growled dropping into the Hyuuga fighting stance, Byakugan activated and burning into her opponent.

"I guess the rumours about the Hyuuga clan are true, there's no deceiving your eyes." He said taking out a handful of senbon, with precise aim he threw them at her vitals, she dodged with amazing speed and grace counter attacking with the gentle fist, slamming her chakra filled palm into his stomach, making him step back a bit.

As the fight carried on the boy, Haku, revealed his own bloodline limit; the ability to control and create ice, summoning ice mirrors, he was able to increase his speed, though Sakura easily followed his movement with her Byakugan, during the battle their chakra somehow mixed creating a rip.

"What the hell's going on?" Sakura said feeling herself being pulled towards the rip.

"Get away from there or you'll be pulled in." Haku said fighting against the pull, walking backwards away from it, though it was too late for Sakura, she lost her footing and was pulled into the rip. After she was pulled in the rip disappeared and Haku was left staring dazed at the battle field.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura stumbled down a path clutching her bleeding side, rain continually beating down on her body, panting she began to stumble up some stairs that appeared at the end of the path, she struggled to walk straight up the stairs, gasping when her foot missed a stair, she caught herself before she hit the stairs, grunting when pain burned through her side, pulling herself to her feet she continued up the stairs.

After tripping a few more times, she made it half way up when she stopped, standing on trembling legs she panted, trying to regain her breath her vision had started to blur, releasing she had lost to much blood, she fell forward as her world became dark.

It was early in the morning when Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara made their way to Genki's temple; the air was heavy with the scent of rain from last night's down pour.

Walking down the old beaten path, Yusuke chatted away with Kuwabara about how he had broke up with Keiko because she was always going on about how he was never around and was scared of him being a demon now, when Kurama and Hiei suddenly stopped with a grim expression on their face.

"What up Kurama, something wrong?" Yusuke asked confused as to why he looked so uneasy.

"Though the rain washed most of it away the scent is still strong in the air." Kurama muttered to himself, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"What scent?" Yusuke asked after barely hearing what Kurama said.

"The scent of blood, it's overwhelming." He said looking around trying to find the sores of the scent.

"Blood, who's blood, Genki, Yukina?" Yusuke said in a panic.

"No, it isn't either of them, it's someone else's," Kurama said as he began to walk again, picking up speed as he made his way to the stairs. "I've never smelt blood this sweet before and there's a lot of it, whoever's it is I smell, there in danger of dying." He said as they came to the stairway.

Looking up, they gasped, in the middle of the stairway was a girl about their age lying in a pool of blood, her body looked like she had been attacked by demons, her clothes were torn and muddy, they couldn't even tell what colour her hair was, she was such a mess.

Running up the stairs, Yusuke and the others, other than Hiei, kneeled beside her body. "What the hell happened to her, is she alive?" Yusuke said brushing the girl's long blood and mud stained hair out of her face.

Reaching over, Kurama placed two fingers on her neck trying to find a pulse, sighing in relief when he found a slow faint heart beat. "She's alive, but just barely; we have to get her to Yukina before she bleeds to death."

"Alright let's go then." Yusuke said lifting the girl into his arms and running up the stairs, Kurama and Kuwabara right behind him, while Hiei was already way ahead of them.

Once they reached the top, Genki was waiting with Yukina after Hiei informed them about the girl, Genki stared in shock at the young woman that lay in Yusuke's arms, and the energy she felt from the girl was incredible, even in her injured state.

"Oh my, bring her inside at once." Yukina said feeling the girl's life force beginning to fade.

Hinata walked down the street after returning from the mission to the mist, tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, as she approached the compound she noticed Neji waiting at the front gate.

"Hinata-sama, welcome back, everything went well I hope." Neji said before he noticed something missing. "Where's Sakura, did she go to the training grounds?" he questioned.

Hearing Neji ask where Sakura was, her tears renewed, rushing forward she throw her arms around Neji and cried into his chest.

"Hinata-sama, what is it, where is Sakura, what happened?" Neji said in a panic, as his cousin sobbed into his chest.

"S-Sak-Sakura-Chan, she-she's missing, she disappeared after she went after some fake hunter-nin, we looked everywhere b-but we-we couldn't f-find her." She said sobbing uncontrollably.

Neji stood in shock, Sakura; one of his best friends, someone he loved dearly, was MIA, he couldn't believe it. He just stood there holding Hinata letting her cry. "Hinata-sama, we will find her, I promise you, we will find her and bring her back home." He said after what seemed like forever.

The Yu-yu gang sat in the living room, waiting to hear about the girl they found, though Hiei didn't seem to care and sat on the windowsill staring out into the forest, after three hour had passed Yukina and Genki finally came into the room.

"So is she going to be ok?" Yusuke asked jumping to his feet when they entered the room.

"I was able to close her more serious wounds but she won't be waking up any time soon, she lost a lot of blood." Yukina said softly.

"Thank Kami now that that is over I'm going to train, Hiei wanna spare with me." Yusuke said sighing in relief before turning to Hiei who nodded.

Yukina left the room to start dinner, while Kurama, Kuwabara and Genki followed after Yusuke and Hiei to watch they're fight.

Half a week passed when Sakura woke in a strange room, sitting up on the futon, she looked at her body noticing someone had bandaged her wounds, looking to the door when she heard it open, she saw a small blue haired girl walk in.

"Oh, your awake, how do you feel?" She asked before noticing her eyes and gasping. "Oh my, I had no idea you were blind." She said staring at her in concern.

At first Sakura was confused, then releasing with her kekkei genkai she must look blind. "I'm not blind, it's a family trait, I can see just fine." She explained watching the girl sit down next to the futon.

"Oh, I see, so how are you feeling." She said in a soft tone, smiling gently, reminding Sakura of Hinata's gentle ways.

"I feel fine, just a bit stiff." Sakura said rolling her shoulder trying to work out the stuffiness.

"Ok, if you want you can come down stairs, just don't strain yourself, your still healing." The girl said while standing.

"Thank you, I think I will." Sakura said removing the covers from her body and standing up with a bit of effort.

"Then wait here while I get you a change of clothes." She said leaving only to come back a few minute's latter with some clothes.

Once she changed into the clothes, Sakura followed the girl down the stairs, there she found an elderly woman drinking tea.

"Hm, I see your awake, it's about time, sleeping beauty." The woman said in a mocking tone.

"How long was I asleep?" Sakura asked sitting across from the woman.

"You've been asleep for half a week, my former apprentice and his friends found you out cold and bleeding on my stairs." She said setting her tea down.

"I see I'm sorry if I troubled you." Sakura said standing and bowing to the woman, the woman stared in shock for a moment before letting out a loud laugh, Sakura watch her confused as to why she was laughing.

"Heh, I like you, kid, what's your name." She said smirking.

"Huh, oh, my name's Hyuuga Sakura." Sakura said bowing once more.

"Well Sakura, it doesn't seem like you have anywhere to go, so you can stay here if you like." She said making Sakura stare at her in shock for a moment.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said bowing.

'This girl, just by looking at her I can tell she's been through a lot, I wonder what is it she hides behind that headband." Genki thought staring at the forehead protector tied around Sakura's head.

TBC

**Sakura Haruno554**; sorry for taking so long, school and all, ugh I hate school, anyway the next chapter might take awhile, I'm working on other stories that I hope to get up soon, also I have a poll up, please check it out. Laters.


End file.
